


maybe

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [55]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth





	maybe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/gifts).



“What do you think?”Bobbi asks as she walks into the living room.

She does a little twirl, showing off the dress, white with red flowers.

“I hate it,”Raina says. It would be a little more convincing if her eyes weren’t glued to Bobbi’s legs the way they are.

“It’s one of yours, babe,”Bobbi points out.

Raina scoffs at that.“Well, you’re too tall for it.”

“Not my fault you’re a dwarf.”

“Not my fault you’re a giant.”

Bobbi rolls her eyes as she bites back a grin.

Raina crosses her arms; her own grin is only barely suppressed.“So you going to take it off or what?”

“You know, you can literally just ask me to get naked.” Bobbi winks at her girlfriend.“No need to be difficult.”

“Maybe I like being difficult.”

“Maybe this is why I fell in love with you.”

“Maybe you should talk to a shrink about that.”

“Probably,”Bobbi says. She turns and makes her way to the bedroom, pausing in the doorway to throw a coy look over her shoulder.“So, you coming?”

Raina grins, already stripping out of her own flower dress as she follows Bobbi.“I better be, Morse.”


End file.
